


All Together

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Dragons, M/M, Post-Battle, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho, Wedge, and their dragons spend time together the night after a battle.





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

> For a [Tumblr prompt](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/182519297217/i-have-loved-your-work-for-some-time-and-am-very).

Usually Tycho feels more comfortable here in the dragon stables than anywhere else in the world, but now, huddled in a corner of Volana's stall with her purple head resting in his lab, labored breathing gusting across his legs, all he feels is anxious. The medics had assured him the injuries she sustained in today's battle weren't serious, but that doesn't mean they aren't painful. He can feel the dull ache the back of his mind despite the healing spells performed on her.

 _You should go home,_ he hears her soft words in his head through their bond. _I will be all right._

 _I'm not leaving you._ He runs a hand over her head, scratching at the scales in a way he knows she finds pleasant. _It's my fault this happened._

_It was a battle, Tycho. You did what you could._

He huffs. _I'm still not leaving._

_Wedge will be missing you._

_He understands._

There's shuffling from the next stall over, and then a black dragon's head drops over the divider, looking at the two of them with big, dark eyes.

Tycho smiles. “Did you hear us talking about your rider, Sarari?” He knows she won't be able to understand him, but she might have picked up on Volana's thoughts.

Sarari snorts and shakes her mane.

“Or it might have been me,” a familiar voice says, and Wedge lets himself into Volana's stall. There's a smile on his face, a blanket folded over his arm. “Hey, girl,” he murmurs, rubbing Sarari's neck before he turns to Tycho and Volana. “How is she?”

 _Fine,_ Volana says as Tycho looks down at her, and he repeats, “She says she's fine. But...”

“You want to stay with her. I understand.” Wedge sits beside Tycho in the straw and offers the blanket. “That's why I'm here.” Volana lifts her head, allowing Wedge so spread the blanket across his and Tycho's laps, snuggling close beside him. “If it's all right, of course.”

_Tell him of course it's all right. I would never keep the two of you apart._

Tycho smiles, smoothing a hand across Volana's scales as the other twines with Wedge's beneath the blankets. “Being with my two favorite people in the world, how can I say no to that?”

Wedge rests his head on Tycho's shoulder, lips curving tiredly. “Someday we'll have our own stable,” he muses. “With one big stall so all four of us can be together.”

“I like the sound of that,” Tycho says, Volana echoing the words in his mind as he passes the idea on. He's sure Sarari is agreeing as well.


End file.
